Stuck On You
by Charys of the shadows
Summary: When Drakken's crappy aim leaves a certain hero and a certain villianess stuck in a sticky situation how will they stand each other?Just had a slight rewrite to get rid of typos and things!Kigo ignores So the Drama.
1. Authors Note: Slight Rewrite

This is not a chapter the story starts on the next chapter!

Authors Note: I have gone over all of the story and have hopefully gotten rid off the typo's and some sentences that didn't make sense, so I hope it should make for an easier and hopefully more enjoyable read (No more AN's until the very end of the story!) There are also some bits added in to help the story, mainly in the dialogue. If I have overlooked anything please PM or leave a review. And don't forget this story has a sequel, so check it out if you want to!

Charys xXx


	2. Not With Her!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible so don't sue me Disney!

"Bwa hah ha ha hahh! My most brilliant plan ever has come to me" Drakken paused mid rant to glance over at a very pale and slightly green women who was filing her nails behind him, "Shego, are you listening to me?"

Shego looked at him, boredom evident in her forest green eyes, "Oh you're talking to me now? Because your mindless rants are boring and I zone out once you say more than one sentence with the word, plan, in it."

"You know, I pay you Shego, it wouldn't kill you to listen to my plans." Stated Drakken.

"Er, yes it would Dr. D. your sooo boring, its diabolical scheme this, Death ray that, I mean, Doy! Learn a new rant already!" came Shego's reply as she continued to file her nails.

"Honestly Shego, I haven't used a death ray in two months and this time my diabolical scheme will render Kim Possible unable to stop me. Bwa hah ha ha hahh!" Drakken started laughing manically again.

Shego rolled her eyes, "Dr.D trying to file my nails here, the manic laughter is just so not the way to go!"

Drakken pouted, "But I like the manic laughter."

…………………………..KIM POSSIBLE…………………………………………….

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were walking home, well Kim was walking and Ron was riding his moped at a snails pace. "Hey KP, don't you think it's weird that Drakken and Shego haven't done anything lately. Do you think they've given up?"

"Ron, don't jinx it. This has been a mission free week and" Kim was cut off my the beeping to her Kimunicator, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim, Dr. Drakken has revealed his lair. This is really weird; I think you should check it out. Do you want the location?" came Wades voice from the device.

"Please and thank you Wade. Any chance you can tell us why he just shown us his lair?" asked Kim.

"Nope, sorry" Replied Wade, "You won't need a ride either, the hide-outs in Middleton in fact it's just under your feet."

Kim, Ron and Rufus looked down, "In the sewers?" Kim asked and Wade nodded.

"Eww, that is sick and wrong!" whined Ron

"heh Wrong!!" chipped in Rufus.

"Thanks for the info, Wade." Said Kim and then she pocketed her Kimunicator. "Ron, we'll meet back here in an hour, be ready for the mission!" and with that Kim started jogging down the road towards her house.

……………………………..AN HOUR AND FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER……………

"I'm here KP, wait up!" called Ron as he ran down the street toward the man-hole he had just seen his friend slip in to.

"Here, Here" chattered Rufus from Ron's shoulder once they reached the man- hole. Kim was already half-way down the ladder and she called back up, "Well come on then!" as she continued down.

"KP, this is so horrible." said Ron as they walked though the sewers towards the small building in front of them.

"Shh, look there's a door open over there with no guards. I have to say this is ridiculously easy even from Drakkens normal standards." Said Kim

"Umm hmm, Easy!" agreed Rufus.

Kim and Ron walked into a large dark room when suddenly bright lights turned on causing them to blink to get the purple dots out of their vision.

"Hello Princess" Shego purred with a smirk on her face "Ready to play?"

"Ron, go and find Drakken and see what he's up to" said Kim

"On it KP!" replied Ron already slipping though the next door.

Shego launched herself at Kim hands blazing with green plasma. Kim quickly ducked and rolled under the slashing claws and delivered a roundhouse kick into Shego's stomach pushing her back Shego immediately advanced again and the two quickly fell into the deadly dance of attacking, dodging and parrying that they had been doing for years.

…………………………WITH DRAKKEN……………………………………………….

Dr. Drakken was on a platform above the two fighting girls, "The buffoon will never find me up here and he could never beat me on his own after I stop Kim Possible!Oh, I wish Shego would keep her still," he then saw Shego finally manage to break Kim's defence and pin her to a wall, "Ahh ha here is my chance!" and fired the ray at the two girls just as Kim broke free but then Drakken saw his henchwoman's right hand still on Kim's left wrist and he shouted, "Let her go Shego!" Both girls looked up confused but didn't move out of the way of the ray. They fell to the floor unconscious. Drakken looked at them from his perch, "Well I'm not staying for when Shego wakes up, she'll kill me!"

………………………..TEN MINUTES LATER………………………………………….

Kim stirred to find Ron's face just inches away from hers, "Don't move," He whispered, "You might wake Shego up"

"Why is she still here?" questioned Kim but Ron didn't answer as Shego was started to wake up.

Shego suddenly jumped up dragging Kim to her feet, Shego glared, "Get off me." She growled trying to tug her right arm away from Kim, only to find she was the one gripping the red heads left wrist and she couldn't let go. Shego's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing?" asked Kim when Shego started waving her right arm back and forth in a vain attempt to unstuck her hand from Kim's arm consequently making Kim's arm swing as well.

Shego's eyes then narrowed in anger and she muttered, "This was his plan, oh when I find that little blue man I am going to break, every, bone in his body." Shego shook a glowing left fist to emphasise her point.

"Shego, why are you still holding my arm? Let go!" said Kim as she started to try and tug her arm back from Shego's grip but did not see that Shego wasn't actually trying to keep hold of her.

"Doy princess!! Dr. D's little ray thingy seems to have stuck us together and you tugging like that is not going to help a damn thing!" shouted Shego.

"Well, what else can I do?" asked Kim her voice rising ever so slightly.

"Get your little nerdlinger to find antidote. Duh!" replied Shego

'I can't believe I'm stuck with her!' thought both of the girls at the same time.


	3. Meeting Mom

Meeting Mom.

With Ron leading the way the two girls managed to sneak back to Kim's house without being seen. As soon as they got to the front door Ron left, saying something about homework but really just wanting to get away from the deadly silence of the two girls.

The girls remained in that silence until the door of Kim bedroom closed. Shego examined the room then broke the silence, "Well this is exactly what I expected your room to be like Princess. But how the hell am I, Shego, meant to stay in a room that is as sickly sweet as a marshmallow?"

"Well, where else could we go?" questioned Kim. Then seeing Shego begin to answer Kim said, "No, I am not going to one of Drakkens lairs, it's his fault we're stuck like this"

"I know that! Now, what I was going to say before you interrupted, Princess, was could I have something to eat? I haven't eaten since last night and maybe while we're in the kitchen I could find a knife and find a way to separate us." Said Shego with an innocent expression on her face, well as innocent as Shego could muster.

"Shego we can get you something to eat but there is no-way I am letting you near any sharp objects in this house." Said Kim

Shego smirked, "Now, where's the fun in that," but before Shego could say anymore she was dragged out of the room by Kim who only stopped dragging her once they were in the kitchen. "Whoa there, Princess I'm attached you know I am not holding your wrist by choice!"

"Sorry Shego, well this is the kitchen." Announced Kim.

"I know, I've been here before," Kim looked confused, Shego sighed, "the Team Go incident" she elaborated as she walked toward the fridge with Kim in tow. Shego extended her right arm at the fridge making Kim's left hand whack the handle, "Ow Shego!"

"What? Hey Kimmie are you going to open the fridge or are you going to glare at me for the rest of the day?" said Shego her forest green eyes gleamed with amusement.

_She looks kinda cute with that look in her eyes, wait bad thoughts Kim! She your enemy, no one of your Arch enemies for goodness sake!, _thought Kim as she opened the fridge door and almost instantly she felt her left arm being pulled at awkward angles while Shego rummaged though the fridge- with one hand, "Orange juice, fruit, ham, hang on a second is that a brain?"

"No, it's my mom's meatloaf, she swears it does not taste as good any other shape." Answered Kim.

"Err okay, so it's edible, right?" asked Shego.

"Yes Shego it is edible but what's with the food obsession?" asked Kim as she was dragged around the kitchen by a seemingly ravenously hungry Shego.

Shego answered once she sat down with a plate piled high with food, "Well I didn't eat breakfast today and in our fight I used my plasma a lot and I tell you, it burns a lot of calories" Seeing Shego attack the plate one-handed Kim knew not to ask anymore questions until her green skinned adversary was done eating. All of a sudden the beeping of Km's Kimmunicator made Shego once again aware of her surroundings and she stopped eating.

Shego swiped the device from Kim's hand as soon as she had got it out from her pocket, "Tell me you have a way to fix this Nerdlinger." Said Shego as soon as Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"H-h- hello Shego can I speak to K-Kim please?" said Wade his voice shaking in fear of Shego's wrath that he was anticipating after she heard what he had found out.

"No. You can speak to me if it about this," Shego waved the hand that was attached to Kim's wrist, "Seeing as it involves me."

"Shego, move over so I can at least see him, you're not the only person in the world you know." Kim pushed Shego over slightly so she could see, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" asked Wade.

Kim answered straight away, "The good news."

"Okay, well I can tell you this sitch is not going to be permanent." Said Wade.

"Finally! Now hurry up and separate us Nerdlinger! You can tell Kimmie her bad news later after I'm gone!" said Shego.

Wade seemed to cower in his room as he replied, "No Shego you don't understand, I said it's not permanent but I don't know how to reverse it or how long it will last."

"What!" screamed Shego as Wade silently wished he could disappear, "You can't fix this! What use are you!" with that Shego flung the Kimmunicator into the wall smashing it. Kim stood there staring in shock at her smashed device. Shego dragged her over to where to draws were and asked, "Where to you keep the knives Kimmie?"

"In the second draw to the left. Why?" Kim glanced at Shego, "No!" she shouted as she saw Shego pulling out the biggest knife she could find. Kim snapped out of her surprise and pulled the knife from Shego's grip, "I said no knife threats!"

Shego scowled at Kim, "It isn't a threat if you mean to carry it through. Now give me back the knife, I can't be stuck to a goody two-shoes like you, for God knows how long! It'll drive me insane!"

"Like you aren't insane already! You were going to cut of your own hand!" Kim quickly replied.

"Give me back the knife," growled Shego.

"No." said Kim flatly

"Give it!"

"No."

"Give it!" Shego tried to tackle Kim but only succeeded in dragging them both to the floor, the Knife still in Kim's hands as she kept it out of Shego's reach as they rolled around on the floor.

"Give it!"

"No."

"Give it!"

And that is what Dr. Ann Possible walked into ten minutes later, her daughter and a girl with slightly green skin rolling around on the Kitchen floor. The girl with raven-black hair shouting "Give it!" and her daughter replying, "No!"

Ann possible cleared her throat and both girls froze and the knife clattered on the floor. Both of the girls' big forest green eyes stared at Mrs. Dr. Possible,

"Hey Mom." Said Kim sheepishly while Shego stood up dragging Kim up with her as well. Shego tried to look aloof but was finding it hard being unable to cross her arms.

Ann Possible kissed her daughter on the forehead, "Good evening Kimmie, care to explain why you got in so late and brought a houseguest?" Ann stood back looking at the girls and noticed the pale girl was holding Kim's wrist as if giving her support, _My Kimmie is not like that, is she? _thought Ann then she raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Kimberly, why didn't you tell me" asked Dr. Possible while looking pointedly at the hand that was holding her daughters wrist.

Kim glanced where her mother was looking and saw Shego's gloved hand, Kim blushed looking at it also, "Oh No mom it's not like that!"

Shego glanced at the two redheads confused at the strange exchange between the mother and daughter then looked where both of them were looking, then Shego realised what Mrs. Dr. Possible was hinting at, "Oh, no-no-no, Dr. P I may like girls but I don't like your daughter that way, no-way, no-how!" Shego's cheeks went a darker green with embarrassment.

_No way! Shego's a lesbian! That is so so, oh I don't know-_ thought Kim but then Kim rushed to explain the situation to her mother.

Ann Possible stared at her daughter after then said, "So you are both stuck to each other because of one of Drew Lipskys plans gone wrong?" Kim nodded "Well I guess we'll have to cope with an evil sidekick," Ann was interrupted by Shego.

"Partner"

"Evil Partner then, but Kim you make sure that she doesn't do anything in this house. And I suggest you stay in your room until I call you down for dinner after I've explained this to your father plus you know what the twin's will be like."

Kim kissed her mother on the cheek, "Thanks mom, come Shego" she said as she dragged her out of the Kitchen.

"Hey stop dragging me around the house, I'm not a dog!" shouted Shego.


	4. No Checking Out

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters so don't sue!

'_italics'_ thoughts

The pair sat in Kim's room in silence. After a couple of minutes, Shego started to fidget until she burst out with, "Aren't you going to say anything? I mean … I did just come out to you and your mother."

Kim sighed, "I don't know what do say, I mean we might be stuck like this for a while so I guess I have to get used to the fact that my archenemy is a lesbian. But … can I ask you something Shego?"

Shego had a smirk on her face as she answered, "It depends, what are you going to ask Princess?"

"You don't have feelings for me do you, Shego?"

"Now that's a loaded question, Kimmie, which I've been asked too many times. If I say no, it's 'Why? Aren't I pretty enough?' However, if I say yes I risk looking like I'm going soft … which will never happen! Like I said earlier, I don't have feelings for you but … I have to say you have got a great body." said Shego while giving Kim an obvious look over.

"Shego!" exclaimed Kim.

Shego looked up, "What did I do?" Kim was blushing, _'Aww she looks so cute when she blushes, oh eww did I just think the word cute?'_ Shego was broken out of her thoughts when Kim said, "No checking me out. It's creepy."

"All the more reason for me to do it Kimmie." Replied Shego smoothly, smirking.

"No Shego." Ordered Kim.

"Awww" whined Shego.

A call for them rang out from downstairs, "Kimmie-cub, dinner!" came Mr. Possibles voice.

Shego snorted, "Kimmie-cub I'll have to remember that."

"You ever call me that I will _hurt_ you." growled Kim.

"That's a little dark for you, Kimmie. And by the way, you'd never be able to hurt me." Kim huffed and stormed out of the room dragging Shego behind her, "Hey! What did I say about the dragging!"

When the two girls arrived in the kitchen the twins rushed up to Shego, who eyed them suspiciously.

"Hicka Bicka boo?" asked Jim to Tim who nodded then they both said "Foosha." while they looked at Shego in fascination, "Hey you are the," started Jim.

"Green girl Kim fights" continued Tim

"That rocks!" they chorused when Shego nodded.

"Boys, table now!" ordered Ann Possible as she put the plates out. "You too ladies"

Mr. Possible addressed Shego as soon as she and Kim sat down, "Now young lady, I know you were a villain but there will none of that in this house. And seeing as you are going to have to be with Kim day and night I want you to make sure no wayward young men get anywhere near her and making sure she get home in time for curfew, consider it as paying your keep."

"Dad!" hissed Kim.

Shego smirked, "Oh don't worry Mr. P I won't let your Kimmie get close to any boys and that we get home on time for bed" she said in a sickly sweet voice. Mr. Possible smiled; any one who kept his little girl away from boys had his approval.

There was a gap in conversion as they all began to eat, Kim and Shego both one handed, but soon enough the twins filled that silence, "Hey, why are you …"

"Green? And how powerful is …"

"Your plasma? Are the rest of your family like you?"

Kim watched as Shego tensed under the twins interrogation before she answered, "Comet, powerful enough to melt steel and blow your heads off, my brothers all have powers but none of them are like me," Shego pushed her plate away with her left hand, "Sorry Mrs. P I'm not that hungry." _'I haven't been with these people a day and they've got me apologising.' _ Shego looked at Kim who seemed to have not got the message as she was still eating. Shego squeezed her right hand hard which made Kim cry, "Ow!" trying to move her left arm away from Shego's vice grip but that was pointless seeing as they were stuck together. Kim looked at Shego who glared at her before glancing at the door and releasing her grip.

Kim got the message and pushed her plate away as well, "Sorry mom, I'm not hungry either. May we be excused?" asked Kim.

"Of course sweetie." replied Mrs. Possible.

Shego and Kim got up carefully making sure not to knock anything from the table with their stuck together arms then they walked out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight of the rest of the possible family Shego sped up making Kim jog to keep up until they were back in Kim's room. Kim looked at Shego expectantly who sighed before explaining herself, "I'm not too comfortable with people especially when their questioning me like, like the Spanish inquisition. So I wanted out."

"I'm sorry about the tweebs Shego." Said Kim

"Tweebs?" questioned Shego curiously.

"It's a cross between twin and dweeb." Answered Kim with a grin.

"Clever, I have to remember that for my bro's if I ever speak to them again. Now where's the bathroom?" asked Shego.

"Down the hall to the left, why?"

"My god you are slow today Kimmie, first at the dinner table and now, think … why would anyone need the bathroom princess?"

"Oh." said Kim blushing.

"Doy! Ok look, we both knew this was coming and that it would be awkward but I promise not to look if you do." Said Shego

"Ok deal." stated Kim.

Of course, when the two got to the bathroom it was another story. "Kimmie, can you please unzip my jumpsuit for me because I can't reach it with my left hand. Damn it stop being such a prude!" shouted Shego as Kim tried to squirm away, "Look just unzip the jumpsuit, I can't wait for you forever!"

"Shego, why do you even wear an all in one jumpsuit? Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?"

"The jumpsuit won't get caught on anything so it's easier to fight in. And anyway why should you be embarrassed you're not the one bearing all." Kim looked surprised, "Kimmie can you see the underwear under this skin tight suit?"

'_She doesn't wear a bra under that? How awesome! Er … I mean awkward.' _Thought Kim. "Fine I'll undo the jumpsuit but you have to tell me if it's safe to open my eyes again okay?"

"Yeah fine, just hurry up already!" Kim closed her eyes and unzipped the jumpsuit, a moment later Kim heard a rip of fabric. "Great another jumpsuit ruined!" After a couple of minutes she heard Shego say, "Okay Kimmie, you can open your eyes now." And Kim did that only to see Shego's exposed breasts. Kim 'eep!'ed and hid her face behind her hands although not before getting an eyeful.

Shego laughed and there was a rustle of fabric before Shego purred, "Did you like what you saw, Princess?"

Kim peeked out from between her fingers and was relieved to see the rustle had been Shego putting a towel around her top half, her lower half still had the jumpsuit on but Kim saw the top half of the jumpsuit had been ripped off the lower half, "Shego, why did you rip your jumpsuit?"

Shego shrugged, "Only way to get the suit off Kimmie. Seeing as it wouldn't come off one arm." Shego smirked, "Now are you going to answer the earlier question, did you like what you saw?"

Kim blushed, "Yes, no! Oh I don't know!"

Shego laughed, "Well there's hope yet" she said before dragging Kim back to her room with the towel still wrapped around her top half.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Shego!"


	5. A Pink Top and a Kiss

Disclaimer: don't own Kim Possible, yadda yadda yadda

A Pink Top and Kiss

As Kim was trying to get changed into her pyjamas, trying being the main word, Shego came up with a idea, "As fun as it is watching you try and get into a t-shirt with my right arm attached to your left I think we need help. I mean, I had to ruin one of my nicest jumpsuits,"

"All of your jumpsuits are the same Shego," Kim interrupted, grumbling.

Shego carried on, "That's not the point, what I'm saying is maybe we need help in this matter, I mean you've got a bra on and half a t-shirt on and I've got a towel to keep my top half covered! I think you should call your mother, now I never need help but you obviously do, so call your mother."

Kim sighed, "Fine I'll call her but you don't mention what you did in the bathroom, Ever!

Shego raised her arms in surrender, _'Hey, I've been surrendering to her a lot today, what's the matter with me?' _ Thought Shego before she said, "Fine, never mention the bathroom moment. Sheesh, who would have thought Kim Possible would have been such a prude."

Kim glared at Shego as she shouted, "Mom! Can you come here please?"

Ann Possible would have laughed at the imagine in front of her, two girls pouting, one with a t-shirt on and the other with a towel as a top and also at the faces of the girls. But she had felt the anger both of them were emitting.

"Mom, we need help." Kim gestured to the ripped top half of Shego's jumpsuit on the floor and her own ripped t-shirt, "We can't get t-shirts on because of the arm problem."

Mrs. Possible looked her daughter, "you do have some armless and strapless tops don't you Kim?" she questioned.

"Yes! I can't believe I didn't think of that thanks, Mom." Said Kim as she rushed over to her closet with Shego in tow.

"I'll be back in a minute. I just need to get something for you." said Mrs. Possible as she walked out of the room.

Kim got out all of the armless, strapless tops she could find, looking considerably happier now she had found a solution to her problem whereas Shego eyed the tops with suspicion.

"Umm, no offence Kimmie but I don't think any of those tops will fit me because in case you haven't noticed I am a bit bigger than you in the bust area."

"Which is why I said I was coming back Shego," said Mrs. Possible as she walked back into the room making Shego and Kim jump. Mrs. Possible was carrying a pair of scissors and lots of safety pins.

It was quiet as Kim wriggled into her top. "Okay we need to find a top that will fit Shego" said Mrs. Possible.

Kim immediately pulled out a big hot pink top for her closet and smirked evilly at Shego as she said, "This should fit Mom."

Shego visibly paled at the idea of wearing hot pink. "There is no way I will ever wear that. Hot pink is not my colour; it looks strange with the pale green skin."

"No-one will notice Shego and anyway this is the best we have for you at the moment and you will wear It." said Mrs. Possible firmly. Mrs. Possible took the t-shirt and cut it all the way up the right side.

"Put this on Shego." ordered Mrs. Possible. Shego stood there silently refusing to even touch the t-shirt. Ann Possible sighed then rushed forward forcing Shego's left arm into the left sleeve. "Hey!" protested Shego.

"Hold still." said Mrs. Possible as she pinned up the right side with the safety pins. One accidentally pricked Shego, "Hey! Careful I am not a voodoo doll!" exclaimed Shego.

Mrs. Possible stepped back once she was done, "There wasn't so hard was it Shego?" she asked as she walked out of the room then at the door she said, "I'll leave the pins up here for tomorrow. Don't stay up late Kim, remember you've got school tomorrow."

Kim nodded and as soon as her mother was out of ear shot she started laughing, "Your face Shego" Kim pretended to cower behind her hands, "No! Not the pink! No, don't hurt me with the safety pins of dooooom!"

Kim was in fits of laughter, Shego growled at Kim and pushed her back into a wall stopping Kim from laughing, "Care to say that again Princess?" said Shego as she tightened her grip on Kim's wrists.

Kim suddenly found her gaze trapped within the dark green whirlpools of Shego's eyes, _'wow her eyes are so intense. Hey do I like Shego?'_

Kim didn't have time to answer her own thoughts as her eyes widened in shock as Shego's face came even closer and those green whirlpools closed freeing her from their intensity a moment before she felt Shego's soft lips press to hers.

The kiss was soft, tender, needing, the opposite of everything that Kim thought a kiss from Shego would have been. Kim moaned in the sweetness of Shego's mouth as their tongues danced for dominance. Shego broke away first and looked at the clock.

"Its late Kim, go to sleep" Shego pushed Kim to the bed. Kim sat on the edge of the bed confused.

"You never call me Kim, what's wrong Shego" asked Kim her lips still tingling from the sweet kiss.

Shego placed her left thumb to Kim's forehead, "I'm sorry Kim" She pulsed some plasma energy down her thumb for a brief second and caught Kim as she fell forward unconscious. She laid Kim down gently on the bed as she sat down next to her.

"What's wrong with me, I shouldn't have kissed Kimmie, she'll hate me for it." Whispered Shego, _'she didn't seem to mind just then' _reasoned a voice in Shego's head.

"What does it matter anyway, once we get unstuck I'll go back to Drakken with a considerable pay rise for not killing him and me and Kim will go back to fighting. I can't afford to develop feelings for her or anyone." Shego lay down on the bed and as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep her last thought was, _'but maybe it's too late to stop myself.'_


	6. A Dream and Concussion

Dawn rose on the possible household and Kim slowly awoke as the curtain filtered sunlight hit her eyes. Kim sat up slowly, groaning as she lifted her right hand to her forehead. "Oh my head." she grumbled as she rubbed it. Then the memories of the night before came crashing back with force, tripling her headache. Kim's eyes narrowed, "How dare she! Why did she kiss me in the first place let alone think she could knock me out straight afterwards!" Kim's face went red with barely suppressed anger. "She didn't even give me a chance to tell her that I didn't mind it but seeing as she knocked me out straight afterwards she must not have liked it. Oh, she'll pay for knocking me out."

While Kim was having this discussion with herself Shego was having an interesting dream.

-----Shego's Dream-----

She was standing in a dark room with a single light trained on her, "Kimmie! Kimmie! Stop hiding!" shouted dream Shego the only answer she had was a light-hearted giggle from her left. Dream Shego instantly turned around and walked towards the sound all of a sudden the room became bright. Dream Shego clenched her eyes shut from the pain the sudden brightness caused. Then a pair of soft as silk hands covered her eyes and a smooth voice whispered in her ear, "Guess who?" followed by another light-hearted giggle.

Dream Shego smiled, "Princess" she purred as she lifted the soft hands off her face gently then turned around wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist looking deep into green eyes as familiar as her own smiling back at her. Then the other girl's eyes filled with tears, "How could you do this Shego? Just by liking me like this you ruined my life and I _hate _you!" the other girl pushed Dream Shego away. Her eyes now burning with unbridled hate she kneed Shego in the stomach forcing the wind out of her as Shego fell to the floor panting struggling to take in breath, the other girl walked away facing Shego only once to say, "No-one has ever wanted you. What makes you think I could be the one to accept you?"

-----Back with Kim----

Kim felt her left arm being moved by another force and looked over to see Shego curled up right on the edge of the bed but shifting closer and closer to falling off and she struggled against some dream until there came a thud as Shego rolled off and landed on the floor.

Kim looked over the edge of her bed to see if Shego had woken up, which was not the case. _'I wonder if she's dreaming about me?' _Kim thought, _'No I don't, this whole mess is her fault!' _ Kim yanked her left arm up making Shego lift up and smack her head against the side of the bed.

"Ow, what the hell was that for Dr.D?" Came Shego's voice still gruff from sleep.

"This is not Drakken's lair, Shego" Kim responded, her voice in a tone that made Shego shiver and not in a good way.

"Hi Kimmie, mind if I sit up there with you? I think I've bruised my head somehow." asked Shego with an obviously fake smile plastered on her face as Kim glared down at her.

"No Shego, I have an hour to get ready and for once, I don't want to be in a rush to get to school besides somehow I think your head will be fine. You always seem to bounce back quickly after our fights." Replied Kim as she got out of bed and dragged Shego off the floor and out of her room.

"Hey careful, Pumpkin! I may have mild concussion but I still don't appreciate being dragged." Whined Shego.

"Deal with it Shego, also don't call me Pumpkin." Came Kim's blunt reply and both girls were quiet as they walked to the kitchen.

'_She never commented about the nicknames before she must be mad' _Shego then remembered her dream. _'I hope she isn't that mad at me' _Shego flinched at the thought, _'Hey what do I care if she mad, it's not like I like her!'_ Little did Shego know that she was lying to herself for no reason but she knew she was starting to regret knocking Kim out.

In the kitchen, James Possible was reading the paper while his wife poured coffee for the two of them when an angry looking Kim walked in, a strangely meek looking Shego being dragged behind her.

"Hey Mom, Dad" greeted Kim as she sat down, her pancakes and orange juice laid out in front of her usual seat.

"Morning Kimmie-cub, you all set for school today?" James asked from overtop his paper.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be dad. Hey where are the tweebs?"

"Your brothers are still in bed. They're not very well today. Now Shego how many pancakes would you like?" asked Ann Possible as if it were normal for her daughter's enemy to be eating breakfast with them.

"Er two." answered Shego.

"Excuse me, now what do you say Shego?" asked Ann as if speaking to a two year old.

"I won't say it." muttered Shego.

"Oh well I guess you don't want any then" said Ann with laughter evident in her voice as she waved the plate in front of Shego's nose, teasing her with the delicious smell.

"Fine. Please." said Shego scowling at being manipulated.

"Better," praised Ann.

The girls ate the rest of breakfast with Kim being uncharacteristically quiet and Shego sulking about being made to be polite. Once they had finished eating Kim asked her mother if she would help with Shego's top again.

"Of course I'll help sweetie, I'll be up in five minutes once I've cleared up."

------ In Kims Room------

"Hey Kimmie do you think you could pick me out some darker clothes, you know black or green" Asked Shego looking at her current attire which consisted of a hot pink baggy t-shirt done up on one side by safety-pins and the bottom half of her ruined jumpsuit.

"Deal with what you get, Shego" replied Kim coldly.

Shego flinched at the tone. "Hey Kim maybe we should talk." said Shego suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"Not now Shego, mom's going to come up any minute." Kim chucked Shego a pair of dark jeans, realising she couldn't wear the jumpsuit to school. Shego put the jeans on with one hand as Kim looked for a dark top for Shego.

Ann came in just as Kim chucked a t-shirt at Shego who was oddly subdued as she passed the t-shirt to Ann for modifications before she undid the safety pins on the t-shirt she was currently wearing. The room was silent as the girls got ready and Ann could sense some tension between them, she wasn't stupid but she could not tell what kind of tension it was. "Right all done." said Ann as the last safety pin was secured on Shego's top. She glanced at the clock, "You'd better get going you two if you don't want to be late."

Kim looked at the clock, "Oh great. Come on Shego." Kim demanded as she ran down the stairs and out of the house. Ann watched them go, _'I should be worried about this situation but I trust Shego, surprisingly!'_

The girls were walking in silence with Shego occasionally glancing at Kim nervously before she finally broke the silence, "Look, Kim, about the..."

Shego was promptly cut off by Ron running to catch up with them shouting, "Hey KP wait up!"

"Hey Ron, you ready for school today?"

Kim got no answer, both Ron and Rufus were staring at Shego, who was glaring at them.

"Great timing Buffoon." growled Shego.

"Hey the name is Ron and what's with the safety pins and the ankle swinger jeans?"

"I know your name and, in case you don't remember, I am stuck to Kimmie so I have to borrow her clothes since I haven't had the chance to go shopping yet. Also, because I am taller than Kim her trousers are going to be short on me and the safety pins are so that the t-shirt stays how it's meant to, idiot." If looks could kill, Shego's glare would have had anyone in a five mile radius six-feet under.

"Shego, leave him alone. In fact Shego, just be quiet or you will make things worse. We'll talk properly after school. And Ron, just don't talk to Shego." Kim ordered looking straight forward.

Ron was shell-shocked and stared at Kim surprise at what had just come out of his best friends' mouth.

Shego growled and twisted Kim around to look at her, "Do not try to boss me around Kim." Shego's voice was dangerously low.

"Oh so you don't mind being bossed around by a blue idiot but as soon as someone asks you to be quiet for once you start acting all dark Shego? I know you're a lesbian but with the way you act people will think you have a thing for Drakken!" shouted Kim.

Shego's face went a shade darker from anger, "Look Kim, you know nothing about me or why I do things so don't even try to …"

Shego was once again cut off by Ron. "I don't want to get in this argument but we'd better get moving if we want to be on time today." he said nervously. The girls remained silent for the rest of the walk.

When they were standing in front of the school doors, Shego decided to make a comment, "Great, my hair is greasy from not being washed today, I am wearing a t-shirt held on by safety pins, my trousers are too short and I have to hang out with you two. Yeah I feel just like a high-schooler again, depressed."

"Shego, quiet." growled Kim as they walked through the doors, well Kim walked dragging Shego behind her, Shego was only barely containing her anger from Kim's remark.

Ron quickly slipped away from them to go to his locker so it was just the two of them and once again, they were silent. When Kim opened her locker Wade appeared on the monitor, "Hi Wade, what's the sitch?" asked Kim while Shego childishly decided to vent her anger on Kim by making stupid faces at Kim's back, however Kim responded without turning around, "Shego, stop that or your face will stay that way. Still, can't say it wouldn't be an improvement." Shego froze in shock behind Kim, surprised that Kim had known she what was doing.

"Hey Kim, Shego. Kim there is a new Kimunicator in your locker to replace the broken one. I'll make sure to call you if there's any news on Drakken or if I find out more about your condition but your sure you can't do normal missions?" asked Wade.

"Yeah I'm sure, thanks Wade." Replied Kim and Wade nodded then the screen went blank.

"What condition girl?" came Monique's question from behind the locker door, _'She must not have seen Shego yet'_ thought Kim.

"Hey Monique, listen, don't worry about what you are about to see ok?" said Kim as she shut the locker door slowly.

"Why girl, what is the prob…" Monique stopped mid sentence staring at Shego.

Shego promptly stuck out her left hand, "Hi I'm Shego, its sooo nice to meet you." She said in a sickly sweet voice, grinning widely as if coming up with a devious plan.

"Erm, Kim F.Y.I, that crazy green chick you always fight is standing right there." whispered Monique.

Shego frowned, "Crazy? I'm not …"

"Quiet Shego, look I'll explain later Mon but I need to get a pass for Shego and then get to class on time." said Kim, "see you in class Mon."

"Yeah see ya there girl" Said Monique as she watched Kim drag Shego down the hall.

"Hey! Enough with the dragging!" whispered Shego to Kim but to her annoyance she got no reaction.


	7. Memories

Disclaimer: don't own Kim possible, Disney does.

Kim knocked on the principles door but to her surprise it was Barkin who called, "Come on." Kim opened the door and walked in with Shego in tow. "Possible and a guest, what beings you here?" asked Barkin.

"Hi, Mr.Barkin. Can I get a pass for Shego for all my classes for the rest of this week?"

"I need to know why before I give out a pass Possible as I have full responsibility as the Principle is off sick." Stated Mr.Barkin.

"Well I was on a mission and I got hit by some kind of ray and Shego also got hit and when we woke up we were stuck together" Kim held out the arm Shego's hand was stuck to as prove, "And we haven't figured out how to get unstuck and…"

"I get the picture Possible" Mr. Barkin interrupted, "Seeing as there is no other way Miss. Go may have a pass but as she is a criminal it is your responsibility to keep her in line, okay Possible?"

"Yes Mr.Barkin" answered Kim.

Mr. Barkin passed Shego a pass, "Now I suggest you get to class you don't want to get a detention for being late do you Possible?" Kim was out off the door in a flash.

The morning classes went by in a flash for Kim who was surprised when she looked at the clock, 'only ten more minutes, I wonder how Shego's doing' Kim thought and she glanced over at Shego only to just able to stop herself from gasping in shock at her enemy. Shego's eyes were plastered on the blackboard but she obviously wasn't paying attention, she flinched at every whisper from behind her, to Kim she looked helpless. Kim managed to wrench her eyes away from this different Shego but she knew she wasn't going to able to hold her anger anymore.

The morning classes crawled by for Shego. She glanced at the clock once more, 'only five more minutes until lunch according to Kimmie's schedule' thought Shego. Shego was growing more uncomfortable as she kept her eyes on the blackboard she could hear whispers from behind her. Shego knew that some of the people were scarred of her, having recognised her from some news story. Some people were indifferent to her; not knowing who she was or why she was green, but those two groups of people weren't her problem. It was the people who were looking at her with distain then turning to their friends and having a good laugh at the strange green freak in the classroom. It was these people who brought up memories she thought she had gotten away from but it seemed that they had caught up,

'_Whats wrong with you?'_

'_What good can you do?'_

'_You deserve this freak!'_

'_No! Stop it! you're hurting them!'_ the last memory screamed as the bell went. Shego jumped from her seat and ran down the hall dragging Kim to the bathroom with her. Shego heated her left hand and made the door stick so no-one would come in.

"Hey! Shego stop!" protested Kim as Shego made sure the door was stuck fast, Shego noticed that the tone Kim used wasn't anything like that of her voice that morning. 'Oh good she's calmed down maybe she'll actual consider this no questions asked." Thought Shego hopefully.

"Hey Kim do you think we could, er, you know skip the rest of the day?" asked Shego

"What, why Shego?"

"I-I I promise I'll explain later, like when we're home but not here not now."

The answer Shego gave made Kim curious, "Look Shego I can't skip school just because you asked, either you have a reason or not, so are you going to tell me?" When she got no answer Kim turned around and started walking towards the door.

'She'll find out sooner or later regardless of whether I tell her or not, she might as well get the whole truth from me.' Thought Shego. "Look Kim" said Shego seriously making Kim pause in her walk to the stuck door. Shego sighed and lent on the side of a sink and looked directly into Kims eyes, "Ever since I got these powers people heave never been sure of me. People have reacted in different ways some running scarred but most people pushed me around trying to get me to give them an excuse to hate me. Even when the people of Go city accepted Team Go as its superheroes people ran from me or waited for me to go over the edge and get them with my destructive powers. I mean, they could see the good my brothers' powers could do but what good can green fire that can melt through fire do?" Shego paused in thought, "I guess it didn't help that I was anti-social before the comet but my powers scarred away what friends I had." Shego looked away from Kim, "I don't want to get you in trouble Kim but people are already giving me looks that mirror those I got givens a few years back and I know that one day some stupid son of a bitch is going to try and be _brave_ and try and get me to use my powers against them and they'll keep going until I crack. I will hurt someone no matter how much I try not to I will, like I did last time"

Kim looked at Shego in shock surprised she was trying to open up in response to one little question, "What happened Shego?" questioned Kim.

Shego squirmed uncomfortable, "I'll tell you later, can we go now" Said Shego obviously trying to close herself off again.

Kim put her hand on Shego's arm ignoring the electricity from the contact and spoke quietly, "Shego you can tell me, I want to know please?" Sincerity gleam through Kim's eyes as she thought, 'when did I stop being angry at her? Maybe it was that moment in class where she looked so helpless, like she looks now.'

As Shego looked into Kims eyes she thought, 'Dammit why did I tell her that! Why am I so soft around her?' Shego broke the eye contact as she started to speak again, "This boy, John Road, his name was hated me and my powers. So one day before school he and his mates tried to beat me up, to force me to use my powers so they could say I was dangerous. They couldn't get a hand on me even then and this went on for months them trying to beat me up me just dodging every blow. Until they found out I was a lesbian and I liked one of the pretty girls, Angelica Moss who was friends with them. I still don't know how they found out; I think it was one of my old friends. Anyway they told this girl to get close to me; I didn't know it was a trick. I took Angelica out on a few dates and the fights stopped, I thought they were starting to accept me and that I was good. This combined with the fact I was going out with my crush made me feel I was on top of the world. On a date I told Angelica I loved her but she just giggled but I ignored it at the time, then the next day as we were walking up the steps Angelica said that she hated me, I mean who could like a green skinned freak like me?" Shego paused and took a shuddering breath, "I let myself get kicked around by the boys that morning, I felt I deserved it for being a freak. But then something snapped when one kicked me whilst I was down. I felt and immense heat build up in me and I unleashed it the last thing I heard before I blacked out was a little girl cry out, Stop it you're hurting them! When I woke up I was arrested for attempted murder, three counts. I found out in the holding cell that three of the group that had hurt me were in hospital and that John and Angelica were two of the three and that they were in comas with severe burns and the prognosis wasn't good. I was lucky and they recovered but they'll be scarred from the burns for the rest of their lives. I was found guilty in court and was sentenced to 40 years, if I was good. I was sixteen. After a year I broke out and I've never looked back for two years." Shego was shivering from the memory.

Kim stroked Shego's arm feeling the soft supple flesh under her fingers, "I'm sorry Shego."

Shego tried to step out of reach as she wiped her eyes, "Don't be" She said bitterly.

"Shego, I can't not come to school but I promise I won't let anything happen, look it's nearly the end of lunch so let's just get to class, okay?" said Kim gently.

Shego scowled at being treated like a china doll, "I'm still me princess so don't treat me any different, got that?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Got it, your highness"

Shego smirked, the mischievous gleam coming back into her eyes with vengeance, "That's more like it!" she said as she melted through the door handle to allow the door to open once again. Kim let herself get dragged to her next lesson after telling Shego where it was.

After the last lesson Kim and Shego were headed towards the door when they bumbed into Ron in his mad dog costume.

"Hey KP! we have cheerleading practice tonight remember?" asked Ron.

Kim smacked her forehead, "argh, how could I forget! Tell the girls I'll be there in a minute."

Ron nodded and ran off to the gym.

When Kim faced Shego she was greeted with a glare, "There is no way I am staying another hour in this place to watch cheerleading" Shego said.

"Shego please! I have to go and anyway there are lots of pretty girls running around in short skirts" said Kim hoping that Shego would be allured by this promise.

Her hopes were shattered when Shego replied, "I don't care if their prancing around naked, we are going home." Shego start to walk towards the door, only to glance back at Kim, who had drawn out her ultimate weapon, Shego gaped and then cracked, "Fine I'll go."

Kim squealed at having been successful and went to hug Shego only to be held at arms length, "What the hell was that Princess?"

Kim giggled as they began to walk towards the gym, "The Possible women's secret weapon, The Puppy dog pout no one can resist it"

Shego almost scoffed at the idea that a pout could be all powerful but then said, "Never do it again, mmkay Princess?"

Kim looked at Shego and answered, "Now where's the fun in that?"


	8. Girlfriend

As the pair walked through the door Kim heard Bonnie's scathing voice, "Have you heard, Kim's been going around with some green skinned Goth girl, she's probably been helping the deranged again, so she probably won't be coming to practice so I will gladly."

"I'm here, Bonnie, so don't worry about it," interrupted Kim.

Bonnie rested a hand on her hip as she turned to face Kim, an eyebrow lifted as she said, "But you're not in uniform Kim." Bonnie glanced at Shego, "Oh, are you going to introduce us to this fashion disaster you've brought with you Kim?"

Shego growled and stepped forward, "I'm Shego, you may have heard of me if your head wasn't stuck up your ass all the time. I'm wanted in 11 countries for stuff you couldn't imagine, so I wouldn't accuse me of being deranged again."

Bonnie laughed, "Why would Kim bring a criminal to school?" Bonnie turned to Kim, "Kim how are you going to be able to cheer with us if you bring crazy people into school?"

Shego narrowed her eyes and stepped forward again dragging Kim with her. Shego brought up her left hand and erupted it into green flames. The whole cheer squad gasped and stepped backwards, "I'm not a mental case. Now Kim's here to show you some new routine and I suggest you get on with it before I go nuclear on all of you." Shego glared at Bonnie the whole time she said this and Bonnie was clearly intimidated.

Bonnie nodded and looked at Kim, "I can't wait to see this new routine." said Bonnie just managing to keep any tone of sarcasm out of her voice.

The words were so alien coming out of Bonnie's mouth that Kim just stood there in shock until Shego pulled her arm. Kim glanced at Shego appreciation clear in her eyes, _'Who knew Shego would be good at dealing with Bonnie?" _

Shego caught the look and smirked, looking over at the cheerleaders, all on Kim's right making sure that Kim was between them and Shego.

Shego actually enjoyed watching the practice, _'And it's not just the short skirts,'_ she thought,_ 'I just never knew that Kim was such a slave driver. I mean I had to sort out that Bonnie girl but now Kim is running them ragged!'_ Shego watched Kim out of the corner of her eye as Kim told the girls to warm down and take a shower. Shego noticed how each of the squad let out a relived sigh, including Ron, the mascot.

Once everyone had left for the changing rooms Kim got up pulling Shego up with her, "Come on Shego lets go home, I think mom will be starting on dinner soon."

"Oh goodie, more pleases and thank you's," muttered Shego.

"I'm telling you, Kimmie if you had put 3 back flips instead of the one front flip it would have been sooo much better" Said Shego as they walked into the house.

"Shego I don't think some of the girls would be able to do that, and who here is actually is a cheerleader?" Asked Kim

"You are" replied Shego, "but I would have been a better cheerleader than you, if I had wanted to be one, Kimmie." She quickly added.

Kim laughed, "You keep lying to yourself if you want Shego." The girls sat on Kim's bed and Kim glanced at her clock, "I can't believe its two hours until dinner. You know it's weird actually having free time, usually with all the missions I'm late for everything." Kim sighed.

"Stop complaining Princess, I mean who's the one who claims she can do anything?" Shego pointed out.

"I know I say that, but I have no time to myself anymore."

"Maybe you should come and work with me." said Shego and Kim just stared, "I mean I choose what I do and if Drakken tries to boss me around I just tell him where to stuff it. Besides," Shego smirked, "you'd look great in a catsuit."

Kim's right hand swatted Shego's arm, "I can't be a villain. Now that I actually have time I'll do some homework so will you please keep still and try not to distract me?"

"Sure thing, Kimmie" replied Shego.

Shego didn't disturb Kim for an hour but then seeing as she was almost bored to tears Shego decided to have some fun.

Shego heated the tips of the fingers and she traced the top of Kim's shoulders. Kim took no notice; Shego frowned and applied more pressure with her fingers.

"Er, Shego, what are you doing?" asked Kim.

Shego smirked and took her hand away, "I'm bored and I can smell dinner."

"You could have just said so Shego."

"Awww, you know me better than that Kimmie." Shego purred.

"Yeah, and I now know you are really lead by your stomach. Let's go downstairs and see when dinner will be ready." Kim pushed her homework away and the girls went downstairs.

"It'll be ready in fifteen minutes. Now, girls, we need to talk." Ann Possible said motioning to the table.

Kim and Shego looked at each other and sat down, Ann took the seat opposite them. "Now girls, we don't know how long you are going to be stuck together, but have you thought about how you are going to keep clean, I mean you do realise you are going to have to wash sometime."

Shego laughed and leaned towards Kim, sniffing, "She's not kidding Princess."

Kim blushed. "Well your not a bed of roses either, Shego!" Kim countered. The girls glared at each other.

"No fighting at the table, you two" said Ann.

Dinner was uneventful. The twins were deadly silent after receiving a death glare from Shego after saying 'Hello'.

Kim and Shego were walking up the stairs when Shego said, "Well, where are the towels then, Princess? We might as well get this over with." Kim went red again but continued on silent to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Kim froze, Shego saw this and sighed, _'I guess I should be nice' _she thought, "Kim, I know your not comfortable with this but it was gonna have to happen sooner or later," Shego being Shego couldn't leave it as just a gentle remark so she added, "Besides, you've seen me topless, it's only fair I get to see you."

Kim's head snapped out, "You said you'd never mention that!"

"You know, you never answered my question, did you like what you saw?"

"Shego! Be quiet." Kim hissed. Shego just laughed and started undoing all the safety pins on her shirt one-handed.

Kim sighed, _'Who knows how long we'll be stuck, I have to do this.'_ Kim started undressing too, but with her eyes shut. Kim only opened her eyes once they where into the shower. She could feel Shego's eyes burning into her back. Kim turned around so she was facing Shego. Shego blinked and openly stared at Kim's breasts, "Wow Kimmie maybe you should turn around again, after all I am a lesbian and a criminal so I cannot be held accountable for my actions."

Kim quickly turned around again quickly. Kim felt her left arm being tugged as Shego reached for the shower gel and she jumped when she felt the cool gel get squeezed on to her shoulders. Warm fingers rubbed the gel over her back and Kim moaned when the soft fingers ran pressed on a tight knot in her back muscles.

"Kimmie, if I had both hands I would get all the knots out for you but you have to wash your hair." Shego's hand was shaking as she passed the shampoo, her mind was screaming_, 'Kiss her neck, just to see if she tastes as sweet as she smells.' _

When Kim took the shampoo Shego stepped back into the corner of the shower watching Kim. Once Kim finished rinsing the shampoo from her hair she said, "Shego, turn around." and surprisingly, without argument, Shego turned away from her. Shego jumped when she felt Kim's hands massage her scalp. Kim lent forward and whispered in Shego's ear, "You can't wash your hair with one hand." Kim was smirking although Shego couldn't see. _'Two can play at this game Shego'_ Kim thought.

Shego moaned as Kim massaged her scalp and made sure all the shampoo was rinsed out. "Kim." Shego breathed as she turned around, wrapping her arms around Kim's waist pressing their breasts against each other. Shego's eyes burned into Kim's. Kim was mesmerised by the look in Shego's eyes and did not feel the urge to push Shego away, _'in fact,'_ she thought, _'I feel safe.' _

Shego kissed Kim softly, wistfully and pulled back slowly. Kim stared into Shego's eyes trying to decipher what she felt but Shego's eyes offered nothing but the usual hypnotic intensity they emitted. Kim broke the eye contact and Shego stepped away as she turned of the water. They stepped out of the shower and Kim got herself a towel and passed one to Shego.

They walked to Kim's room still in silence and sat on her bed, "Look Kim, I may have been lying to you went I said I didn't like you at all. I mean you've got a great body, you're really good at fighting and you don't just see my skin colour and there are very few people in the world that don't see me as freak because of my skin colour, and one of them is blue!" Shego paused and looked down, "I understand if you can't like me the way I like you." The pain in Shego's eyes as she tailed off told Kim otherwise.

Kim sighed, "Look Shego, I can't lie and I think I could like you in that way but we have to take it really slow okay? I mean I thought I was straight until we got stuck to each other."

Shego nodded, her eyes wide at this unexpected development.

Kim giggled at Shego's reaction and kissed her cheek, "Come on Shego, we have to get changed for bed, I have school tomorrow."

Shego snapped out of her daze and smiled, not smirked but smiled and said, "Okay, _girlfriend._"


	9. Guess Who's Back

"Yes! I have found the cure!" Dr. Drakken held up a vial of strangely glowing liquid, and then aside he muttered, "At least Shego won't kill me, seriously maim me maybe." Drakken smiled. "She'll have plenty to tell me about Possible and her weaknesses." Dr. Drakken laughed manically, "I am more brillianter than anyone! MWAH HA HA HA!"

Dr. Drakken stood outside the Possible house contemplating, 'Now how do I get into the house? Usually Shego does the sneaky stuff.' He thought. Drakken looked around and spotted a tree, one of its large branches stopping just in front of an ajar window. 'Oh perfect! Though strangely convenient.' thought Drakken. He tiptoed over to the tree and reached up and gripped a branch, or rather tried to, "Damn my tiny hands!" growled Drakken under his breath. He looked around again and noticed some had left out, conveniently, a ladder. Admitting defeat with the tree idea he shuffled over to the ladder and carried it over, placing beneath the window, with some difficultly and mild curses.

Utterly failing at being sneaky and quiet, Dr. Drakken clambered up the ladder, pulled the window open and fell into the house. Dr. Drakken froze listen for any movement from any of the rooms, "Hmm, seems their all deep sleepers." muttered Drakken. He looked around trying to figure out where in the Possible house he was. Then he spotted the trap door that led to, "Kim Possible's room" whispered Drakken. Drakken pulled on the cord and the door started to come down slowly, until it suddenly rushed down but it didn't make a loud crash as it landed on Drakken's foot. 'Ow, how does Shego manage to sneak anywhere, it hurts!' thought Drakken as he hopped around on one foot waiting for the pain to dull in the other.

Drakken tiptoed up the stairs but froze at the top because of what he saw. 'Shego and Kim Possible in bed, cuddling!' he thought his jaw dropped in shock. He then composed himself thinking, 'Shego is obviously like this because of her hand, she hates Kim Possible.' Now determined to free his sidekick Drakken strode to the bed where the girls slept. He nudged Shego but all he got was a moan as reply, "Shego, wakey wakey." whispered Drakken.

Shego's eyes fluttered open, "Dr.D?" Shego asked, her voice loud.

"Quiet Shego, you might wake her up."

Shego suddenly growled and sat up, "What were you thinking?! Sneaking into the Possible house, do you want to be arrested?" Shego glared venomously at Drakken.

Drakken flinched and took a small step back, "Shego" he whimpered, "I've got the antidote for your current situation, so, you wouldn't want to hurt me would you?"

"If you had an antidote, why didn't you give it to me straight off?" she asked.

"Well, I was giving you time to cool off and also find out information on Possible. Also I just found the cure." Drakken hurried the last bit.

Shego held out her free hand, "Whoa, wait a minute. You made something that could stick people to stuff, without having an antidote at the time. God, you are even more of an idiot than I thought." Shego shook her head.

"Well, I wasn't planning on using an antidote on anyone because I was only going to use it on Possible, so I wouldn't have needed one. But if you're going to have that attitude towards me maybe I shouldn't give you the antidote." Said Drakken.

Shego forced herself to smile sweetly, "You know I was just messin' with ya, Dr.D."

Drakken smiled and nodded and pulled out a syringe of the strangely glowing liquid out of his pocket. "Hold still Shego" he said as he brought the needle to her right arm and quickly injected the substance into her. "It'll take around 24 hours to work. So gather information on Possible while you can. See you soon Shego." Drakken walked down the steps. Shego flinched when she heard him trip on the last step. Suddenly the door rose up and closed leaving the room silent.

Shego absentmindedly rubbed the top of her right arm, where her injection was, as she gazed at Kim. "At least you didn't wake up Kimmie, but I don't think I'll tell you about Drakkens visit though I think you might get a bit pissed that I didn't wake you." Shego chuckled before her face became sombre, "What are we going to do Kim? I can't go to jail but the world can't just forget my crimes, just like I can't forget what the world did to me, at least not yet. I can't be a hero either; I can't work with you, helping to save the world. I know that's what you've been thinking of offering GJ instead of jail for me." Shego sighed and brushed a stray hair from Kim's face, "I'm going to have to go, just when things were righting themselves. I have something I need to do before I can go to jail or be a hero, whatever it takes to be with you but I can't leave this thing any longer." Shego leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Kim's cheek, "You'll be the only thing I'll ever miss." Shego lay back down, gathered Kim in her arms and went back to sleep.

----------**Morning**---------------------

"Shego" Kim whispered, "Time to wake up." Shego just mumbled something incoherent. Kim smiled and kissed Shego gently.

As she pulled away Shego smirked, "I could wake up to that every morning"

Kim got out of bed as she said, "I'm sure you will. Now let's get some breakfast." Kim didn't see Shego's frown as she lead her to the kitchen, 'I'm sure I won't wake up to that every morning, as much as I wish I could.' thought Shego.

When they got to the kitchen they saw a note taped to the fridge, "Sorry Kimmie, I have an early shift at the hospital this morning and dad has taken the boys to the space centre today. You'll have to make your own breakfast; I suggest cereal, fewer hazards that way. Love Mom" read Kim out loud.

Shego looked confused, "Why did she say less hazards?" She questioned.

Kim blushed, "I've had a lot of accidents in the kitchen before."

'She looks so cute when she blushes' thought Shego as she laughed and kissed Kim on the nose, "Cereal it is then. Miss I-can-do-anything-but-cook."

Kim gave Shego a playful slap on the top of her right arm before turning to get the cereal ready, once she turned Shego grimaced, 'right on the injection Kimmie' she thought and when Kim turned around to give her the cereal she made sure to hide her discomfort.

They ate in a comfortable silence and helped each other get ready for school with the occasional short, sweet kiss. As they walked out the door Kim asked, "Shego can you be civil to Ron today, please." Shego nodded somewhat reluctantly and they waited for Ron. Unfortunately for Kim, Shego took being civil as ignore Ron who gladly ignored her in returned. They mostly walked to school in silence, with Kim occasionally trying to make conversation, but each time it failed as she could only talk to one of them at a time.

At school everyone had backed off which made Shego lot more comfortable, even Bonnie stayed away, it seemed that Shego had managed to scare her off.

The walk home was silent as Kim didn't even bother to try and make conversation and the two stooges ignored each other. Needless to say Kim was glad when she and Shego walked through the front door.

Once the door closed Shego suddenly blurted, "I'm sorry, Kim," Kim looked at her with an eyebrow raised waiting for an explanation for the sudden apology, "I mean … for being rude to Ron but, come on Kim, it's obvious that he more than likes you and I don't think he could ever deserve you" Shego explained.

"Shego, I don't think that he likes me like that and even if he did I'm with you and you won't be able to leave me for awhile thanks to this" Said Kim as she waved her left arm in the air with Shego's hand attached.

Shego looked at the floor then suddenly kissed Kim, hard. Kim moaned into the kiss and gladly returned it with as much passion as Shego put into it. Shego pushed Kim against the wall and her left hand found its way under Kim's top and started to rise up but Kim pulled away, "Not yet Shego" she said quietly, looking into Shego's eyes. Shego broke eye contact first and the two went upstairs.

Kim did her homework as Shego sat next to her dozing off occasionally. When Ann Possible called up announcing dinner, Shego leapt up and ran to the Kim dragging a helpless Kim behind her. Shego surprised Kim again by joining in conversations and actually entertaining the family with some anecdotes from her Team Go days.

The pair lay on Kim's bed later that evening chatting quietly. "Care to explain what was up at dinner Shego?" asked Kim.

"Well like you said earlier I don't know how long I'll be here so I thought I should be nice." Shego smiled hoping that Kim brought her explanation; 'I was like that to make you happy before I go' was what Shego really wanted to say.

Kim snuggled up to Shego, "Thanks Shego." Kim yawned, "Night Shego. Love you"

Shego hugged Kim tight, "Love you too."


	10. Goodbye

Shego woke to the sound of thunder, 'How appropriate' she thought sarcastically. Shego moved her right arm then her hand, Kim's wrist was not in its secure grip anymore. "So the blue boy did something right for once." She muttered.

Shego wriggled free of Kim's grip slowly, savouring her warmth and not wanting to wake her. Shego got out of the bed and stood at its foot, her eyes wandering over Kim's sleeping form. Shego picked up the Pandaroo she had thrown on the floor shortly after going to bed and placed it in Kim's arms, "Keep this space warm for me, ok mate?" whispered Shego trying to make light of the situation.

Shego walked over to the desk and searched for some paper and a pen. Once she found them she placed them on top of the desk and just stared at the silent. She then lifted the pen on took the lid off it and sighed, 'this is it' she thought, 'I have to write something that would make Kim understand and not come searching for me.' As she wrote the note she felt her eyes tear up, she had not cried for three years but now two tears fell just below her signature marking the paper forever. Shego left note on the desk for Kim to see when she woke. Shego walked over to the windows and looked over at Kim, "Love you Princess" she whispered her tone sincere. Shego turned, opened the window and was gone.

Morning

Kim woke up shivering, 'why is it so cold?' she thought, she hugged the one in her arms closer, 'Hey this isn't…'

"Shego?" Kim called sitting up and opening her eyes. Kim noticed that the window was open as the curtains were billowing in the bitter wind. "No." she whispered realising Shego had gone. Kim leapt out of bed and slammed the window shut. She turned from the window and noticed the note on the desk. Kim walked toward it slowly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She gingerly picked up the note unfolded it and read:

**Princess,**

**You are a very deep sleeper and I'm glad because it means I can be what I am best at, being a coward and leaving without giving a proper goodbye, if only I was as strong as you. I am not saying I'm weak but I have a feeling that if you were me you would at least have said goodbye.**

**I am not leaving forever but I don't know how long this will take. But know this, as soon as this is done I will be racing back to do what it takes to be by your side.**

**Don't try and follow me, you might be able to save the world but only I can do this, to enable me to forgive everything. Even though we've only been together for a day I can tell you this truthfully, I Love You and you will be the only thing I miss while I try and find that part of me I need to forgive.**

**Please don't worry, I promise not to do anything illegal. I am so so sorry I have to leave, **

**Love you, Sheila Go Partington.**

Kim could see the tear marks on the page beneath the nameand that was the thing that pushed the tears over the rims of her eyes.

END

AN: If you haven't left a review please do, give me your thoughts and point out any typo's I've missed in my going over and I always love to hear from you guys! Sequel is 'Returning to You'

Charys xXx


End file.
